


The Girl Who Could To Trees

by TaylorWillcocks



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorWillcocks/pseuds/TaylorWillcocks
Summary: Basically an original futuristic fic not based on anything. I wrote it on a train whilst looking at the trees. Please R&R and say if you want me to continue it.





	1. Chapter 1

I sat there on the train, looking out the window as the trees and fields flew by quickly giving me time to think about my failing love life. I didn’t have anyone at the moment as my last relationship went to shit in like 2 weeks. We were together for a year but we both knew it wasn’t going to work. Why? Because of the tattoo on the inside of my left wrist which in beautiful cursive script was written the name of my supposed soul mate or soul bond or whatever they call it these days, it changes like every 5 years or so, I don’t keep up with the news…

Okay now is probably a good time for some background information. The year is 5118 and they are calling it the golden age of Mankind for some reason or other, as I said I don’t keep up with news. My name is Taylor Maddie Hallow and I was born into the 3rd Lunar Colony on the Moon. Man landed there in 1969 and built a colony in 2118. I’m currently living on Earth in Cornwall, England going to Cornwall University and taking Planet Conservation MSc which is about Conservation on other Planets. I’m also part of the Enterprise Crew as the Conservation Intern. In my spare time, I try and fail badly to write lyrics for songs.

Everyone is born with a different name on their wrist in different fonts to match the handwriting of your soulmate. I look at it again, tracing the letters and smiling thinking about what she would look like and be like. I knew she was a girl but I don’t know why, I just knew.

My Dad James Hallow and Mum Kiki Hallow are part of the 2% of people who married before meeting their soul mates and they get along fine and are always encouraging me to have relationships instead of waiting for my soul mate. I also have a brother called Alfie Hallow who has Evie on his wrist and a sister called Ellie Hallow who has Luke on her wrist. I have a best friend called Rowan Mermaid. Now that’s enough about my family, on with the story.

… like my Dad does. He always reads the morning paper but still in paper form not like those upper-class snobs who have it on that new fancy gadget. I’m happy with my retro iPhone SE from 2018 and my Artificial Intelligent robot.

My thoughts turn to the girl that lives across the street from me and as everybody knows, she has special connections with the trees and there are rumours she can converse with them. I wish I could get to know her better well more that I already do, I even wrote a song about her. Yes, I know that sounds pedo but not really because she is like 20 years older than me so I know it will never happen but a girl can dream then take a cold shower. I then remember the post I saw on Facebook a couple of years ago that said that Madonna (a singer in the 90s and 20s) was 55 and her boyfriend was 22 so maybe it could happen. The only thing that gives me hope is that the girl across the street has the same name as the name on my wrist.

The train announcer announcers that we have arrived at Cornwall Station and I rush to grab my stuff and move onto the platform where I promptly trip over my untied laces and land right at somebody’s feet, I look up with an apology that dies on my lips when I notice who it is. It’s her, the girl from across the road, I smile bashfully and she gently places a hand in my hand and pulls me up. She smiles at me and says

“Lucky I was there to pick you up,” I smile and nod my thanks. I’m about to gather my stuff and walk towards the bus station when I feel a hand on my arm, stopping me in my tracks. I look up once again into beautiful, swirling green eyes. Enraptured, I forget what I was about to say but luckily she again with her melodic voice, speaks again,

“I’m here to pick you up like you asked, remember? You texted me a few days ago with the time your train would get in,” I manage to rip my eyes away from her lips from where I was now staring. I reel slightly trying to remember when I sent such a text, let alone to her.

“Ahh yes, I totally remember,” I lie but I can tell that she doesn’t believe me, it evident on her face. She can always tell when I lie so I don’t know why I still do. It’s just a habit I suppose.

“Come on then, my hover board is just over here,” she smoothly says, pulling my hand as I just realized that we were still holding hands. I send my luggage on ahead of us in a taxi with direction where to go before mounting the hover board with her, holding on to her waist.

When we dismount, I’m looking at my house, its familiar setting washing over me reminding of the year long trip I took to the Moon to see my family. Slowly letting go of her hand, I gather my stuff from the taxi and walking through the front door. I had given the keys earlier and she unlocked the door. Inviting her in for a cup of tea, we sat at the kitchen island talking about what had changed in the neighbourhood in the last year. Turns out life was pretty much the same and hardly anybody had noticed I had gone. The only thing that was new was that she had a new boyfriend called Steve. That was one thing I didn’t know about her, I didn’t know the name on her wrist and she didn’t know mine.

“Woof, Woof. Arrooo,” A large black Irish wolfhound and a medium sized Alaskan white and black Husky come running towards me, knocking me flat on my back, covering me in licks and slippery kisses.

“Koda and Max obviously missed you, didn’t they Taylor?” I hummed in delight as I realized that my three favourite things were all in the same room like it had happened many times before.

“Yes they did and I missed them too,” delight staying in my voice, that I could see didn’t go un-noticed by her. I stood up again (a full 5 foot 8) and started busying myself making tea for her and a cup of Bovril for myself. Once done I handed her the mug and sat down. I looked over to her for the third time that day and said,

“Would you like to stay round and watch a film?” I highly doubted she’d say yes but to my absolute surprise and delight she said yes.

“Okay, what about Alice in Wonderland?” she breathes out. Reminding yet again of the song I wrote about her. “I know it’s your favourite,”

“Yes a thousand times yes. What about switching these drinks for something more suitable? Like some Cider – I think I’ve got some Cornish Orchards,” I say, she nod and I press a button on the control panel situated on the island, activating my AI.

My AI is called Luke and he helps me with everything from household chores to delivering my mail, practically anything. He comes round the corner from where I know his room is.

“Welcome home Master,” he crackles out. He’s always called me that, a joke from Dad I think as it was a birthday present from him and mum. “What can I do for you Master?”

“Thank-you Luke. She and I would like some Cornish Orchards. Bring up a crate please.” I get out quickly, really wanting some cider right now after that really long journey.

“Certainly Master,” and he walks to the cellar door and we are alone again.

“This is going to be an interesting evening,” she laughs. A beautiful melodic sound that I wish I could record and play on repeat but I don’t say that out loud. I notice that Luke is back with the Cider so we move to the lounge and sit on the sofa with our first cider.

“Dim lights and play Tim Burton’s Alice in Wonderland 2010,” I say to the room as it complies with my orders and we settle back to watch the film.

Roughly about 5 ciders – each – later, I look at my watch and it reads 12.00. Midnight. Damn. I look over at her, only to find her staring at me with a thoughtful expression. We lock eyes for a few seconds before turning away at the same time. Feeling slightly drunk, I turn again to her and slur out

“Do you wanna…?” I cough, getting a hold of myself, “go to Queenshilling,” I say more evenly.

“Yes alright let’s go. I’ll just go and get changed. Be back in 10mins,” and then she’s gone, out that door and back home, to get changed. I run up to bedroom and pick out a black shirt with red braces, rainbow tie, black leather jacket, black chinos and my favourite blue and white high tops. To complete my outfit, I put on my Targaryen necklace and my Mardi gras bracelets. I hurry downstairs to wait for her but then she’s back in my house, grabbing my hand and we are out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry very short because I wanted it to have a cool cliff-hanger.  
> Also I happened to be watching Doctor Who as I was writing this hence the ending.

I roll over and bump into something hard yet soft. It jolts me awake forcing my eyes open but everything is still dark. I move my head back slightly only to see shoulder length ginger hair and the back of a girls head. My hands lift up the duvet but immediately put it back down, my eyes shutting at the view, it burning them. ‘What have I done?’

I sit up in the bed and swing my legs over the edge. I dare not look behind me at the woman in the bed. Looking around, I realise I am at home in my own bed. At last something familiar. I go to the bathroom and lock the door. In the room behind me, I can hear a slight soft snore indicating that the person in my bed was still a sleep.

I slide down the door to the floor, there is no way I am going back out there. Too many questions running through my head, making it pound. I rub my forehead trying to alleviate the pain. ‘Did I sleep with her? Did she sleep with me? In fact, who is she? What did I do last night?’ The last thing I remember is going out the door with… with… with… I stand up and whirl around facing the mirror on the bathroom wall above the sink, my hands gripping at it, knuckles turning white. A look of pure surprise lights up my face, my mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. The mirror showing my completely crazy face.

“Oh my stars. Oh my stars. Oh my stars!” I slap my hand over my mouth, realizing I’ve just said that out loud.

“Taylor,” My head snaps to the door, she’s awake. “Taylor, is that you?”

My hands fly to my head as I start pacing. Oh shit, oh shit. What am I gonna do?

“Taylor?” She sounds unsure as if asking a question. “Where are you? Please come back to bed with me, I’m feeling cold.” The sound of someone getting out of bed, the sound of someone’s feet padding along the carpet and the sound of someone knocking on the bathroom door makes me jump at each movement and sound on the other side of the door. “I know you’re in there.” The handle rattles. “Unlock the door, what’s that matter with you?” Oh that beautiful voice.

I keep staring at the door as if in a slight trance pondering on whether or not to open the door.

If I open it, I could face the truth. Or. If I don’t open it, I could face the consequences.

Truth or Consequences.

The thought runs through my head reminding me of that Doctor Who episode about the shape-shifting Zygons. I snigger. Ha. At a time like this. I throw my heads up in the air and let them fall down, slapping my thighs. I sigh.

It’s stupid.

This is stupid, I shouldn’t be this scared.

It’s just a person.

She is just a person.

She is just the name on my wrist

She is just someone who happens to be the love of my life.

Oh well truth it is.

I turn the lock.


End file.
